The present invention relates to an optical disc device configured to control a motor or an actuator.
A drive device, such as actuator, mounted on a disc device can drive the disc device at a higher speed when a larger drive current is applied. On the other hand, if the drive current is increased too high, chances of failure will increase.
As a related art, JP-A-8-265960 discloses “detecting an overcurrent corresponding to temperature by comparing between a drive current supplied to the actuator from the driver and a limit current changed according to the temperature, and then detecting that the drive current to the actuator has exceeded the limit current.”